Rescuer or Murderer? Hero or Villain?
by EvilDemonChild
Summary: Isabella, a royal princess, was to be wedded to a Prince. She didn't expect herself to be captured by two rough, barbaric men. What were they up to? What did the two want with her? A story of love, adventure and marriage. Set in the Victorian Era. Rulers - King Charles and Queen Renee Swan. Rescuer or Murderer? Hero or Villain?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Isabella, a royal princess, was to be wedded to a Prince. She didn't expect herself to be captured by two rough, barbaric men. What were they up to? What did the two want with her? A story of love, adventure and marriage. Set in the Victorian Era. Rulers - King Charles and Queen Renee Swan.**

The dark abyss of night fell down like a curtain on the final scene of a play. The moon slowly rising further and further as the clouds gathered above the trees. Autumn had set in so the green leaves shifted to orange and the once brown bark of the trees faded to a gloomy grey. Had they not been driving past, she would not have seen how the rabbits and the squirrels went in to rest and the predators of the night, wolves, crouched to the damp floor and crept closer and closer to the small creatures' hideouts.

Miss Isabella Swan was the Queen's daughter. A princess. She had never witnessed this life outside of the castle. All she saw were houses being built – never so many trees and wildlife at one time. The Queen sent Isabella to be married to the Prince of Wales. The Prince was old enough to take over his father's position of King. King William had fallen ill and Jacob wanted a royal bride to assist his ruling of the country.

Isabella shut the curtain of the carriage and sighed. It was a tiring ride to Wales. She had to travel during the evening to avoid suspicion. She closed her eyes for just a second then was woken by a knocking on the side of the carriage. They couldn't have made it to Wales – had she been asleep long?  
"Princess? We have arrived, please step from the carriage," The attendant called. Isabella stood sharply hearing the distress in his voice and straightened her dress. Had they been captured? When she opened the door and stepped onto the ground, she wasn't greeted by a well lit castle with high steeples. It was too dark outside to notice much other than the things in front of her. She was met by a man. There in front of her very eyes, stood a rough, barbaric man. He wore a mask to cover his mouth and his nose. His copper hair stuck awkwardly up in a mess. His eyebrows were up in surprise.  
"And I thought the princess would be uglier given her mother's face!" He chuckled turning to the taller man next to him.  
"This hussy is good enough for you, isn't she?" The taller man answered. They both laughed along. The driving attendant stood awkwardly by the side of the path near the door.  
"I am not a hussy! I am a princess!" She screamed. The driver caught her hands behind her back. "Unleash me peasant!"  
"Ma Lady, I may be a peasant but that is no way to speak to your captures. Now gentlemen, pass me the money and I will be on my way" The driver retorted. The men in front of him stuck their hands in their pockets. "C'mon I don't have all night! I have a family to feed after all!" The man with the copper hair threw him a sack of gold coins.  
"Be gone and do not tell a soul or I will hunt you down and make you watch as I chop each and every finger of your children's off," He snarled.

The driver quickly shoved me away and got onto the horse that they offered him and galloped away. The taller man chucked me into the carriage. The other man sat opposite me.  
"Emmett, hook up my horse to the carriage and ride towards the manor," The man commanded to the tall man.

"Why are you doing this?" Isabella sneered. The man pulled his mask off of his face and Isabella couldn't believe her own eyes. The man was beautiful. He smirked.  
"That's not a very nice thing to say to your rescuer"

Rescuer? Rescuer...him...he wasn't a rescuer. What were his intentions? Isabella thought. She glared at him. He kept smirking. What made a rescuer?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Isabella, a royal princess, was to be wedded to a Prince. She didn't expect herself to be captured by two rough, barbaric men. What were they up to? What did the two want with her? A story of love, adventure and marriage. Set in the Victorian Era. Rulers - King Charles and Queen Renee Swan.**

_Previously: Princess Isabella has been sold to a man. Now they travelled towards the manor. _

**Isabella POV**

"Where are we going?!" I shouted. I felt like a rag doll. What would my parents do? Though, my mother despised me, I was a no one to her. I should have been a son. A woman could be sold off to the highest bidder then they'd lose their name and their dignity. The man smirked at me once more. That blasted smirk! Was he mocking me? Was he testing my patience? I was to be married to the Prince of Wales and now I had been sold for pocket change.  
"Well, I believe we are going to Cullen manor in the northern region of Wales. You will be safer there. You won't have to suffer at the hands of that tyrant!" The man exclaimed. Tyrant? A tyrant was someone who was a cruel and oppressive ruler. Was this man implying that the Prince was a tyrant?  
"I'm supposed to be marrying that man!" I all but screamed. The man chuckled. I hadn't noticed the loud, galloping of the horses and their shallow breaths. The road was rough and rocky. I knew this because I was struggling to hold on.  
"You'll become dog meat being that man's wife!" Emmett hailed from the front of the carriage.  
"I second that!" Edward shouted back.  
"Who are you to judge that? You are nothing but outlaws!" I shouted to them both for being so judgemental. My mother told me that the Prince of Wales was a beautiful man who was taught to treasure his wife.  
"Well, your highness, as the next real heir to the British empire I have more to say on that. The prince's father killed my own father to get the throne. My mother died in childbirth and I was too young to handle the responsibility. I am the real Prince of Wales. His son is no better than him. Jacob is a dog. He is the shit on the bottom of my very shoe. We are rescuing you whether you like it or not. I will achieve the throne after your parents with you as my bride!" The man explained.

I sat confused. Prince Jacob of Wales was not the real prince? I was lead to believe that he was. The next in line should have been the Cullen family however Carlisle Cullen was murdered and Esme Cullen died giving birth to her son, Edward. Edward was considered dead as no one had heard of him so the Black family took over.  
"Edward?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed. I was so confused. "So now what?" I asked Edward.

"Well if you look out of your window, that is Cullen Manor," He stated proudly. I furrowed my brow then looked outside. The gate to the manor was locked and a guard stood on watch. The details of the bars stood out to me, black roses under the moonlight. The brickwork of the wall surrounding the place was high. The manor was surrounded by a forest and a large moat. Overall, the manor looked like a stone castle but smaller. The roofs were steep and there was an assortment of chimneys which puffed smoke polluting the air. The moon hung in the night sky like a circle of white paint on a black canvas. Torches were lit to lead the way to the doors.  
"Sir Emmett – lovely evening we are having!"  
"Why thank you Jenks!" Emmett exclaimed.  
"Is the Lord in the back with his lady?" I didn't hear a reply from Emmett. I just heard the trotting of the horse begin again. We came to a halt and Emmett opened the cab door, a maid and a butler stood by the door.  
"My Lord and Lady! Your room is prepared!" The maid exclaimed then there was a whack sound. The small maid had been hit.  
"Emily, don't speak so informally to the Lord and his Lady. You should wait until they have spoken to you!" The butler raised his hand again to hit her one more time.

"Samuel, Emily. Is my chamber ready for the lady and I?" Edward said sternly. They nodded.  
"Yes sir" The butler, Samuel responded.  
"Good. Prepare dinner, send for my cousin Mary Alice to come to my chamber in the next hour or so and please refrain from violence in my presence or there will be consequences. Emmett, you are dismissed" He nodded to Emmett and he left. "Samuel, ask one of the stable boys to take the carriage and Emily, will you ask one of the other butlers to help you take Isabella's things to our chamber" They nodded and left his side.  
"Oh Isabella, I hope for your sake you are ready for this evening!" Edward rejoiced. I did not know what he meant by that. Did he expect me to serve to his needs sexually or to join him for a meal? His suggestive nature really puzzled me to an extent.

I gulped and followed him into the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Isabella, a royal princess, was to be wedded to a Prince. She didn't expect herself to be captured by two rough, barbaric men. What were they up to? What did the two want with her? A story of love, adventure and marriage. Set in the Victorian Era. Rulers - King Charles and Queen Renee Swan.**

_Previously: I gulped and followed him into the manor._

**Isabella POV**

"Isabella, make haste!" Edward shouted as he walked towards a large wooden door. I didn't know what to do. Was it proper for a young lady to walk into a room alone with a young man?

No it wasn't.

"ISABELLA!" Edward shouted as he opened the door. I didn't know what to think or feel. I know I was angered slightly by the recent events that had taken place that evening but what else did I feel when he shouted my name? What was this feeling that I felt in my gut? Or was it lower? In the part that would be saved for my husband. Why did I feel aroused?  
"LAUREN! Make sure the lady is prepared for tonight. I want her in my room at 9. No later," He shouted at a maid at the opening of the door. He stared at my dress then spun me around. "I don't want any of this!" He gestured towards the ties at the back of my dress and the pins in my hair. She nodded and proceeded to lead me to the bathing room. Edward watched me as I left the room.

"Please sit," Lauren nodded towards the stool by the vanity in the bathroom. She started plucking at my hair where the pins were. My long brown hair fell past my shoulders to my waist. When she was finished, she undid the ties of my dress releasing me from the tightness of the corset. Once the bath water was at the right temperature she led me towards the bath and told me to get in. She started to wash my hair for me and gave me some soap for my body.  
"I envy you my lady," Lauren whispered while washing the soap from my hair. "You have a beautiful body, gorgeous hair and you have the most eligible bachelors in all of the land. You are lucky to have him. Edward is a kind lord" She stopped and reached for a towel and started to dry me when I got out of the bath. She left to get me the night gown.

After I was dressed and dry, she led me to a bedroom.  
"This will be my lords and your chamber. Please don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything" Lauren bowed and edged towards the door. "Oh and Isabella, have fun tonight!" She winked and left without a word. I didn't take much notice to what she looked like because that did not interest me in the slightest. The dress that Lauren had given me to wear was light and was very simple. It ended at my knees and the sleeves were very short. The colour of the dress was virgin white symbolic to what I was thinking. Did Edward want me in that way?

There was a knock at the door.

"Isabella, I'm coming in," Edward opened the door. He sat on the edge of the bed and indicated for me to come towards him. I took baby steps towards him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Let me go" I whispered.  
"Now Isabella why would I do that?" He whispered into my ear pulling my dress up to my hips. "Undress me, Bella" It wasn't a question it sounded like an order though all I wanted was to do it. I wanted to yank his tie from his neck and rip the buttons from his shirt. Then unleash him from his trousers. Flooded by these thoughts that I had not known of before confused me. Is this instinctive in humans? Or were we just animals made for sex? I fumbled around with his tie and the buttons on his shirt. As my hands glided from his neck to his built chest then his hips I tried to unfasten his trousers but I couldn't. He tutted.  
"Too slow, my Bella" He whispered huskily. He yanked his clothes off quickly and pushed me onto the bed in one small move.  
"Edward please" I begged. Though I was very vague on what I wanted him to do, I hoped that he understood that I didn't want this. "I don't want this"  
"Oh darling Bella, I will have you. You are my toy. My wife to be. If you think of running, you will always be marked as mine. I do not like sharing Isabella and I never will. You are solely mine!" He hissed at me pushing my head down towards his erection.  
"Take me in your mouth!" I did as he said. "Watch the teeth" Maybe death would be better than this. How was this satisfying for the woman when this happened. I bit down. "OUCH HOW DARE YOU? THATS IT. I'M SICK OF WAITING FOR YOU!" He roared pulling my dress up and my undergarments off then he thrusted himself inside me. I screamed in agony. It hurt. This wasn't pleasurable at all. I couldn't stand it. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to look at his face.  
"If you don't behave, I'll cut you until you do" He ran the knife that was on the bedside table over my body the point touching my erect nipples and down my chest to my belly button. I moaned. Why did this feel good. I was in pain still but why I was moaning? He grunted and moaned and it was over. He slid out of me and kissed my cheek.

"Sleep well my princess" I wouldn't sleep well. Maybe living with Jacob would have been better than living with this monster. How could he do this to me? I couldn't stand the pain anymore and my eyes were closing. I would get my revenge on Edward Cullen if it was the last thing that I'd do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Isabella, a royal princess, was to be wedded to a Prince. She didn't expect herself to be captured by two rough, barbaric men. What were they up to? What did the two want with her? A story of love, adventure and marriage. Set in the Victorian Era. Rulers - King Charles and Queen Renee Swan. ****A/N: I understand that not many people liked the previous chapter and after submitting it I decided that I didn't like that kind of Edward for my story. I hope you prefer this type of Edward.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Isabella! Isabella! Please wake up! Lauren, fetch a flannel and a bowl of water. Isabella has a fever!" Isabella grew limp in my arms. She had fallen after getting out of the bath. Her wet hair framed her face. Her breathing was deep. She squeezed her eyes together then opened them staring into my eyes.  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU MONSTER!" She pushed and shoved to try to push me away from her. I didn't know what I had done. I wasn't a monster. I only carried her to the bed so that she was comfortable.  
"Isabella, you fell out of the bath and banged you head!" Lauren snapped at her. "Edward only brought you to the bed!" Isabella glared at her and sneered.

"Leave" She growled at Lauren then turned to me. "So you didn't do anything to me?" She whispered as Lauren shut the door. I shook my head. She began to tell me about the dream that she had. The one where I had forced myself on her. Is that how she pictured me? I wouldn't be able to do that to her. First of all, we were not married yet. I was still a virgin myself.  
"I wouldn't do that to you Bella," I told her. "I wouldn't do anything that you weren't comfortable with" She nodded.

"You called me Bella...why?" She whispered. I edged towards her and brushed her damp hair from eyes.  
"Isabella is too formal for your future husband to call you. Plus Bella means beautiful in Italian" Her eyes sparkled and she smiled for one of the first times.

"I guess that means dinner plans with the rest of the manor are cancelled then given the time," I shrugged and did a nervous laugh. On that note, Bella's stomach started to growl. I stood and the sparkle that was in Bella's eyes had disappeared.  
"I'm only going to order some soup for us and some tea. If that is fine with you?" She nodded. "You don't talk much do you?" She shrugged her shoulders. She stood exploring the vast piles of books finally settling for Wuthering Heights. Most people had thought that that book wasn't a very well thought through novel due to its characters. I enjoyed the book once however my opinions on the characters dimmed my view on it entirely. Catherine was a horrible woman to Heathcliff and Heathcliff was horrible to the people around him. How could they find love in that world?

* * *

**Isabella POV (After Edward left the room)**

I was elated. I could say that I was happy that Edward wasn't a horrible monster. I had never been a clumsy woman before. My mother made sure that I was punished for every clumsy action, had I done any. Maybe Lauren had added something to the bath water? I grabbed Wuthering Heights and jumped onto the huge bed. The quilt engulfed me. The pillows were a lot comfier than my own in the castle.

The castle.

Could I go back there? Would my mother be expecting me home at one point carrying a child – Jacob's child? What was I to do? I put the book down pulled in by my own thoughts.  
"Bella?" Edward appeared by my side. He held a bowl of what looked like soup and a bit of bread with a bit of butter spread on it.  
"Thank you Edward" He smiled and blushed. When he sat closer to me I could feel the warmth radiating off of me. After I ate the soup I sat closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt my eyes close and I felt myself drift off to sleep. Maybe I could live here with Edward. Maybe I could be happy. Happier than I was in the castle.

* * *

**I understand this is short chapter but give me a break - i've been busy with stuff and I've written two chapters in two days. I think that is good. Anyway see you next time! Review please!**


End file.
